Smash Bros Online
by DemonSlayerGod
Summary: You get sucked into the expansive world of Smash Brothers should be great right? So why do I have this ominous feeling...?
1. Entering the System

**Hey Guys! This is my new story, I hope you guys will all enjoy it. It's been in my files for a while, and now I've refined it. Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

I groggily picked my body of the floor and scooped my surroundings, to see if everything went according to plan.

To my right was a blue jackal with spikes on his palms and black markings on his skin.

To my left stood a teenager clad in green, holding a sword and shield.

Behind me was a little puff ball with stubby feet and a curious expression upon his face.

I looked in front of me and a guy wearing a red shirt with blue overalls, he also had a big mustache and a red cap with an 'M' on it.

"Huh…looked like it worked."

* * *

My name Marcus Takahata, an American raised child born to a Japanese father and an Indian mother. As stereotypes would have it, I have a high intelligence, was pretty geeky and asocial, a wiz with computers, and managed to pass all of my classes with little to no effort.

Though something that differentiated me from the rest was my passion for writing. I did a lot of writing back in my school years. Published as much as I could, whether it be fan work or something original.

After about 3 years, in my senior year of high school, word of my work had gotten out. By a miracle, Nintendo decided to contact me and asked if I'd like to help them out with story and game designing. Crazy, I know. Naturally I was ecstatic and sighed up immediately.

For a while I helped them design story line for their games, as well as characters. They got used to having me around, even though I was 18.

* * *

Today was a special day, they were going to be testing their new game, 'Smash Bros. Online'. It was going to be the final instalment in the series, but it had a lot to offer.

For one, every single smash character is in the game, from all previous games, as well as every stage.

Second, even though this is the last game, they'll still be adding new things via DLC.

Finally, with the new advancements in virtual reality, you are able to be in the game.

The schematics are still a bit iffy, but you'll be able to design your own character in three groups, like that of the one for the 3DS or Wii-U. Although if all goes well, you will be able to LITERALLY design a character and customize it to your liking, very indebt, whether it be human or not. Of course there will be rules, but that's still to be designed.

To achieve the virtual reality, you'd have to buy a special helmet that would monitor brain waves, and then your subconscious battle decisions would then be transmitted to your character, or you could do it manually with a controlled and visor.

Another advancement is the character selection area. This is only for non-competitive play, but the more you use a character, the stronger they'll be, but if you continuously use them, they get tired and could injure themselves and become weaker, so it encourages more varied usage of other characters.

There is also a planned story mode, where your character could become friends, rivals, or even lovers with other characters, depending on what choices you made. I handed in my plans, and now it's up to them to start coding.

When they told me that I needed to beta test the virtual reality, I was ecstatic. I've already tried out the battling function, and it worked out fantastically. Now all that was left was the story mode.

* * *

" _There were still problems when coding, I hope nothing glitches out. Who knows what'll happen in the virtual reality."_ I thought to myself as I walked into my dorm. It was planned for me to try out the story mode at their office, but I felt like testing it at home.

I had a quick snack and pulled out my Virtual Boy 2.0 and put the game into it. I was surprised they decided to use the name Virtual Boy after what happened before, but I guess their naming department hasn't always been the best.

"Alright, let's test out the schematics for the first time." I plugged my virtual helmet in and placed it onto my head. The switch was activated.

* * *

I got up and looked around to see if I had arrived at the right place, Peach's Castle…Bingo.

"Your aura…you're not from here…" The blue jackal said, placing his palm in front of me.

"Brilliant deduction Lucario, you don't know who I am though."

He shook his head.

"Ok then, looks like I'll have to input that data to make things run a little smoother. One moment please."

Despite their confused face, I pulled out my cellphones and clicked a few buttons. "Thank god for wireless transmissions…ok now I have to do is input the story integration file, and throw in my profile…oh what's this? An AI file for the characters? I had things planned out on a story based plot but what the hell, it's 2050 and Artificial Intelligence is the way of the future, I'll turn that on as well."

My phone beeped a couple times, as the world around me changed to binary code, as well as the other smashers. Ones and zero's filled the skies and people. For a moment it flashed red and 'Error' signs appeared everywhere; but they quickly disappeared. The patch probably went though and must have fixed them.

I looked back at the fighters, which had now grown in number, and they were all back to normal, staring at me with expectation rather than confusion. "Alright, now for a self-evaluation, to make sure everything downloaded correctly." I mumbled to myself as I looked at my reflection in a nearby pond.

My jet black hair was spiked near the right side of my bangs, as I had designed it, my tan skin complemented my dark red jacket over my black T-shirt. My dark blue jeans and black boots also downloaded properly, as did my biker gloves.

"Pika…."

I turned around to see a yellow mouse like creature with a lightning shaped tail staring at me. "Pika pi?"

"Excuse me?"

"Pika pika…pi pika."

"Oh, hang on…I need to add in the translator." I pressed a couple buttons on my phone and hit ENTER.

"Pika Pika Pi (Now can you understand me)?"

The little mouse creature's voice now sounded like a small child, though it also still sounded like his animal cry or whatever. "Yes Pikachu, I understand you now." I said. "Could you repeat what you said before?"

The Pokémon sighed and then looked up at me, "Pika…pika pika pikachu (I asked why you were here)." He said.

"Oh, I'm a new fighter, sent in to test for any problems." I explained. "Anyone care for a quick spar, I need to check if my move set will work proper-I mean if I can still fight like I used to." I laughed awkwardly, remembering that they don't know that this is a game.

"I'll fight you."

I turned around to see a light purple humanoid creature with a dark purple tail and horns with an odd "wire" that connected his head and upper back. He was tall and skinny, with scrawny arms that had three bloated ball like fingers on his hands along with large flat feet.

"Nice to meet you, Mewtwo."

"A dear hello to you to as well, you may be new, but I'm not going easy on you." He grunted, grinning cockily.

"Alright, let's do this then." I cracked my knuckles and got ready.

Mewtwo grinned as he fired a Shadow Ball, though I simply charged a punch and dissipated the orb. He growled and dashed forwards, charging another Shadow Ball. I knew what he was planning, so I waited until he was in the right distance and then charged forward with a flurry of kicks, cancelling his attack and dealing a bit of damage.

The psychic Pokémon managed to grab me with his Confusion attack and fling me against the wall. I groaned in pain, but kicked off from it, coming in with a vicious onslaught of punches followed by an uppercut. Once Mewtwo was in the air, I leaped into the air and unleased another series of punches, knocking him farther into the sky.

I landed and began charging another punch as he returned back to the ground. He used his psychic powers to slow his decent and then teleported right behind me. Before I could act he disabled my train of thought, leaving dazed long enough to charge up enough shadow energy to blast me through a wall, nearly at the edge of our battle arena.

My head was throbbing, the pain felt real…but it didn't hurt, it was a weird feeling. Through my blurry vision I saw a volley of Shadow Balls barreling towards me like dodgeballs. I gripped my fists and burst them all with machine gun punches. The explosion created a smoke cloud in which I could hide in.

Slowly breathing, in and out…focus…concentrate, this is your best shot. I focused all my strength into my legs, I lost the feeling in my arms, as all the energy went into my legs. I pushed of the ground, darting towards my opponent like a missile. Mewtwo had barely recognized what was going on before I leaped into the air and transferred all my energy and brain power into a final shot. I forgot who I was, I lost the feeling in most of my body. My entire existence was devoted to connecting my fist with my opponent's face.

A fist shaped meteor crashed into Mewtwo's face with enough speed to breaking the sound barrier. The psychic Pokémon was sent crashing back and far enough to count as a stadium out.

My breathing was heavy and halfhearted, but after half a minute of panting, I finally regained my composure. "Ok, it looks like everything is in order. I guess I can leave now." I said to myself. "I'll come back when I can fully code in my character." I said to them all as I pulled out my phone, and tapped another series of buttons to activate the log off and shut down code. I hit ENTER and waited…but nothing happened. I tapped another series of buttons, but nothing happed, all I got was an error.

"Umm…Sakurai-san…I can't get out of the game…I was trying out Story Mode and after testing my character, it wouldn't let me…Yes, I did use the AI program… **WHAT?!** Why include it if it's bugged?! Can't you just like unplug the helmet or something? Oh…yah I wouldn't want that, I kind of need my brain…so what? Am I stuck or something? Ok then…so beating the story mode will send me back home…but not all of it is coded. Alright, it is a bit of a relief that you'll focus on finishing it up, keep me updated on any advancements, especially on my custom character creation."

I sighed and looked at the central hub for the story mode, Peach's Castle. People were just staring at me and I didn't really know how to go through this, either beat the game, or lose my brain trying.

"Well, this takes 'sucked into a video game' to a whole other level, but I guess the sooner the better…"

I tapped a few more buttons and hit ENTER, before the world changed to binary code again, and then flashed white.

* * *

 **No saved data found, creating new profile. Please wait…**

 **New Profile Created!**

 **Entering-** **Marcus Takahata**

 **Class- To be coded, switching to default: (Human)**

 **Loading game…**

" **Smash Bros. Online" presents:**

' **The True Master'**


	2. The Rules Have Changed

**Well here's the second chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.**

 _ **yveltaldarkrai3:**_ **Sounds pretty promising. I hope this story turns out to be as good as I expected.** _ **  
**_I hope so too, I have high hopes for this story.

 _ **ScarlettAbsol:**_ **Ohhhh this is gonna be fun.  
** I'm excited as well.

 _ **Moonlesz Night: From SAO to SBO? Sounds promising. :)  
**_ I hope

 _ **Andy112138:**_ **Yoooooooo why didn't I know until now that you wrote this? Damn you forgot to tell your own friend :(  
jk it's all good obviously. But seriously, this is pretty good. I'm really looking forward to seeing more updates. Keep up the good work! Also, DON'T QUESTION WHY I'M UP AT 3:30 AM CHECKING MY MAIL FOR FANFICS I CAN'T SLEEEEEEEEEP AND I WANT TO CRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY TAT  
**My bad...I forgot...I won't this time though!

 **Let's carry on!**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of loud birds and hollering monkeys, large green trees and short brown stubby bushes littered the area. The air felt thick and reeked of animal dung and…bananas? Well what do you expect from Donkey Kong?

I don't remember what exactly happens in this level, but I remember that it's a straightforward shot with a couple enemies in the way, it's mainly to teach you the mechanics of the game, with a boss at the end. I just started running down the dirt path, facing your standard enemies, Goombas, Koopas, and Kremlings like the Green alligator Kritters, and the blue alligator Krushas and occasionally these weird black shadow creatures. Those things freaked me out the most, they looked humanoid, but were composed of small…things, they looked like weird bugs or something. It was a rather linear path; I couldn't really go left or right due to the dense foliage.

The Koopas and Goombas were easy to dispose of, simply jumping on them was enough. The Kritters and Krushas took a little more effort. The Kritters tried lunging at me, their mouths wide open. They've tried to bite me multiple times, but I've escaped most of the time by ducking, jumping, and rolling out of the way. While their backs were turned to me, I punched them as hard as I could, sending them flying. The black creatures were what bugged me, they kinda looked like the Primids from the Subspace Emmisary, but completely black with white beady eyes. They never really attacked, just stood there and then darted into the foliage. I'd have to talk to the development team about this.

I ran, punched, stomped, and lept until I reached a large waterfall. At the top there was a faint figure. It was hard to tell, but I could see traces of bright yellow and green. I began to scaling the waterfall, jumping from rock to rock, swimming in shallow pools and climbing loose vines, swinging from vine to vine like Tarzan. The briny scent of the waterfall seemed to get progressively stronger and worse as I got to the top.

* * *

I was almost there, only one ladder left. I started climbing, one foot after the other, grabbing the next bar as soon as I could see it. I was ascending at astonishing speeds, but the ladder seemed to go on forever. Rung after rung, there looked like there was no end in sight. I heard a deep scaly laugh coming from the top of the waterfall, and I already knew who it was. I soon saw the top of the waterfall, and it was a good thing as well. My arms were killing me.

I heaved and pulled myself to the top of the waterfall. My body hurt-it was painfully realistic-every muscle felt like it was being strangled, pulled apart and roasted over a fire. It burned. It singed. I felt as hot as the fire spewing out of the Koopa King's mouth as he taunted me. He stood towering over me, more than 7 feet tall. An odd mix of yellow scaly skin, a green shell with ivory spines as thick as tree branches, muscles that were the size of tree trunks, and that fiery red hair which matched those glaring red eyes peering into mine; Bowser was certainly an intimating foe.

"I see the plumber was too lazy to come here, and he sent some…creature to come and stop me." He boasted, standing in front of a large stockpile of bananas. I grinned and cracked my knuckles, "And stop you I will."

His cocky grin changed to grimace, followed by a jet of flames, which I rolled to the right to avoid. I stood back, charging up my fist for an uppercut. The giant lizard barreled towards me, a black gleam in his crimson eyes. He threw himself into the air in a belly flop position, trying to squish me under his tremendous weight.

I rolled under him, the tips of my hair getting blown by the air pushed away by Bowser's body. I grabbed him by the tail while he was still down and tossed him in the air. I landed a series of piston-like punches on his soft underside as the force lifted my body into the air. I finished off my onslaught with a final punch that knocked him onto his spiny shell.

However, Bowser recovered almost immediately, tucked his limbs into his shell and curled up into a spiky ball. The ball of death started spinning in place, making me worried about what the Koopa King had planned. Before I could process what had happened, be began to charge around wildly. His pattern was unpredictable, I was constantly on my toes, dodging left and right, jumping and sliding out the way. The ball of death suddenly stopped, and then began to burrow into the ground, sending mountains of dirt and sand into the air, effectively rendering me blind.

 **THUMP, THUMP, THUMP**

The ground shook with the force of an earth quake, I was starting to become dizzy and disorientated. I started running blindly in a certain direction, better than being a sitting duck. My eyes were shut to keep the dirt out, but it only resulted me tripping on a rock or something, crashing down on the crumbling earth.

 **CRACK!**

I heard the earth split off to the right…. why was this game so scary?! This wasn't even his move set, was this a special battle they implemented to add more tension and through off the player. The rumbling got louder and louder with each passing second. Then…quiet…. nothing…

Out of nowhere, Bowser's body came erupting out of the ground. I felt his spines tearing into me, like a roller filled with sharp knives. As the pain riddled through my body, I felt disconnected from this 'world', but at the same time, pondering as to why I felt so much pain. This was only a simulation, so why was I feeling it so realistically?

I was knocked to the side, my body unable to move, it felt still and broken.

I saw his eyes, pitch black, with weird things moving all around him. They looked like ants, or some other type of insect…Another glitch?

He began taunting me, saying how I was insignificant, and how he would watch me burn on the spot. I couldn't move my body, I felt tied down by invisible rope, binding my hands and feet to the floor.

He had finished speaking and I looked up to see an approaching inferno. I shut my eyes.

* * *

Suddenly Donkey Kong came bursting out from seemingly nowhere, dispersing the flames with his magnificent brown hide and began to wrestle with the 7-foot lizard….

…except that didn't happen.

Donkey Kong was supposed to come out, but instead my body was charred by the flames. I screamed in agonizing pain, my skin felt like it was melting. I had no time to figure out why it felt so agonizingly realistic. I dragged myself off the cliff, with the slight hope of plunging into the water. It wasn't much of a plan, and I didn't know if I'd even survive or not.

* * *

" _The rules have changed."_ I thought to myself as I plummeted over a hundred feet into the icy waters below.


End file.
